1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of marking score spaces and scratch-off cards. In particular, the present invention relates to a scratch-off card remover used to erase ink and/or lead or remove surfaces from score sheets/lottery cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In erasing score spaces on a scholastic test or on a lottery card, an eraser is typically used to erase the surface or score spaces. Unfortunately, when users erase a score space with an eraser, there is a tendency to erase beyond the boundaries of a particular space so that the spaces are often misread because the user mistakenly erases outside of the boundary. Another issue is the amount of time required to completely and accurately erase score spaces and/or scratch off the surface of lottery card spaces.
Finally, when a user scratches off a lottery card, the scratched off wax surface from the card is left behind. It is typically the case that a user must scratch off several areas on a single card, and may even scratch off numerous cards at once. Accordingly, there is a need for an orbital eraser and scratch-off card remover that noticeably reduces the amount of waste that is created by scratching off each of the spaces on the card.
Accordingly, there is a need for an orbital scratch-off card remover used to erase score spaces on a scholastic test or scratch off score spaces on a lottery card without making a horizontal motion across the writing surface. There is also a need for an efficient orbital eraser that can be used by draftspersons and others in the architectural field to efficiently and accurately erase markings on drawings. Furthermore, there is a need for an orbital scratch-off remover that can be economically manufactured.